memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Galaxy class
Type: Explorer Length: 642 meters Beam: 479 meters Draft: 138 meters Mass: 4,500,000 metric tons Decks: 42 Crew: 1,000+ (officers, enlisted, and civilian) Maximum Speed: Warp 9.6 (12 hours) Armament: 12 Type-X phaser arrays; 2 photon torpedo launchers Defenses: Deflector shields Caption: Front view. Caption: Aft view. Launched in the 2360s, the Galaxy'' class''' was the largest and most powerful Federation starship class of her time. The most notable Galaxy class starship was the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], which served as the flagship of the Federation in her time. (TNG: "The High Ground") :The ''Galaxy class starship was designed by Andrew Probert. His proposed design was only slightly altered by Gene Roddenberry, who placed the Bridge back on top of the saucer section, and increased the length of the warp nacelles.'' Physical Arrangement The hulls, remarkably birdlike in their strong, hollow construction, are reinforced against flight stresses by active energy fields that tighten and flex where required to compensate for natural and artificial internal and external forces. Structures integrated into the hulls allow for a variety of necessary functions. Even at high warp speeds, the Galaxy class starship has a very "natural" look to it. The forty-two decks are internally divided around major load-bearing structures. A great many systems, especially the pressurized habitation sections, are suspended within the open spaces, essentially "floating" on flexible ligaments to minimize mechanical, thermal, and conductive radiation shocks. As the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], the third Galaxy class starship to be constructed, left the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, approximately 35% of the internal volume was not yet filled with room modules and remained as empty spaceframe for future expansion and mission-specific applications. Whilst earlier Starfleet vessels permitted the immediate family of officers and crew to stay aboard the starship, the Galaxy class was the first specifically tailored for civilian habitation, able to accommodate families as well as Starfleet personnel. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") History The Galaxy class starships were the largest and most powerful in the fleet during the 2360s and the early 2370s. Only six initial vessels were constructed and launched out of a yard order of twelve; the remaining hulls were kept in storage until needed. Design and Development The Galaxy class was intended to be a successor to the ''Ambassador'' class design, which was already falling behind technologically. A general Explorer, with the ability to undertake multimission assignments without the need for support, the Galaxy class was intended to be a semi-autonomous 'city in space', able to go many years without needing major refit or resupply. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual) The vessel had two hull sections, and was capable of reversible saucer separation, both sections having independant flight and combat capabilities. This allowed the civilian population to be taken out of danger in the event of a combat situation. However, the loss of combat power for the secondary hull, and the easy target presented by the primary hull made separation a difficult option to pursue, and so it was rarely used. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint"') Numerous technologies implemented on Galaxy class starships were tested aboard earlier prototype vessels, including the Oberth class [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]], in the 2350s. (TNG: "The Pegasus") The Galaxy class was designed and developped at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. Dr. Leah Brahms, a member of the Theoretical Propulsion Group, was a major contributor to the class' warp drive systems. (TNG: "Booby Trap"') Construction History When the official start for the project was announced in 2343, much original theoretical work had already been accomplished, particulary in the propulsion field. While the attempt to surpass the primary warp field effiency barrier with the Transwarp Development Project in the early 2280s proved unsuccessful, the pioneering achievements in warp power generation and field coil design eventually led to the uprated ''Excelsior'' and ''Ambassador'' class starships. Both vessels served Starfleet in exemplary fashion. They continue to do so, even beyond their original design lifetimes. The Galaxy class is expected to remain true to its predecessors. The construction of the USS Enterprise-D followed a path similar to that taken by the pathfinder vehicle, the [[USS Galaxy|USS Galaxy]], and the first production starship, [[USS Yamato|USS Yamato]]. As with any large space vessel project, improved materials and construction techniques were incorporated into the Galaxy class assembly process, allowing the minimum flyable starship to be delivered to Starfleet in two years less time than the previous class. On June 3, 2350, the first two spaceframe components, the Deck 10 computer core elliptical compression member and the starboard main longitudinal compression bulkhead, were gamma-welded during a brief ceremony at the Utopia Planitia assembly site 16,625 kilometers above the surface of Mars, in synchronous orbit. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual) The initial procurement order issued by Starfleet Command was for six Galaxy class starships. A projected total of twelve vessels is held as an option to be activated by Starfleet and the Federation, should conditions warrant. Once the initial spaceframe design was finalized, it was decided to proceed with the completion of six vessels and to take the other six to the end of the framework stage only. These six spaceframes have been broken down into manageable segments and dispersed by cargo carriers to remote sites within the Federation as a security measure. Exploration and Combat Being able to perform virtually any mission, the Galaxy class served as a notable vessel of exploration, representing the Federation in matters of diplomacy, and defending it in situations of combat. The most notable Galaxy class explorer was the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. While typed as an Explorer, the Galaxy class starships would often be faced by combat situations, in which the vessel was well capable of defending herself. However, by the beginning of the Dominion threat in the early 2370s, three of the initial six Galaxy class starships had already been lost. In 2365, the USS Yamato was destroyed by an Iconian software weapon. (TNG: "Contagion") The [[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey]] was then destroyed five years later by a Jem'Hadar kamikaze attack on its stardrive section. (DS9: "The Jem'Hadar") The USS Enterprise-D herself was lost less then a year afterward, when a plot by the Duras sisters gave them access to the ship's shield frequency, allowing them to penetrate the Enterprise's shielding with their weaponry. (Star Trek: Generations) Starfleet required more ships to match the Dominion war machine, and the Galaxy class was amongst those whose construction was accelerated, to fill the fleets with heavy combatants. These starships were completed without most of the fittings of their peacetime counterparts - some ships were sent into battle with only the facilities needed for defensive and offensive capabilities, and minimal crew support. Galaxy class starships saw action in many of the major fleet actions of the war, including Operation Return (where the class also played a major strategic role), both the first and second battles of Chin'toka, and the Battle of Cardassia. Unlike their predecessors, these ships performed admirably in heavy combat, partly due to upgrades Starfleet made after their predecessors' untimely demises. (DS9: Season 7) Interior Design With the presence of families and non-Starfleet personnel aboard, the Galaxy class interior is mostly designed for their comfort and the wellbeing of the crew in general. Whilst the major command sections maintain form and functionality above all, there remains a much more 'relaxed' feel about the design of many of these areas. In the movie "Generations", new interior design was shown for the USS Enterprise-D. It included much darker lighting and new colour schemes, mostly black. '' Main Bridge The Main Bridge of the ''Galaxy class is located on Deck 1 of the saucer section. As with most starships, the main bridge was modular and could be completely replaced with another bridge if the need called for it. Different Galaxy class starships had different bridge designs. The following describes the bridge design used in most of the original six Galaxy class starships, including the ''USS Enterprise''. :The theory of different bridge designs for different ''Galaxy class starships comes from DS9:"The Jem'Hadar", where the USS Odyssey featured a completely different bridge design from that of the USS Enterprise-D.'' The forward bulkhead is dominated by the main viewscreen. Directly behind this are located the Ops and Conn positions. At the very centre of the room is the command area - the captain's chair at the centre, flanked by the chairs of his first officer to the right, and an additional officer (for example, ship's counselor) to the left. Smaller backless seats are located on the edges of the command area, for other officers to sit, should the need arise. Some variants of the Galaxy class eschew this design for a common command 'bench'. The tactical console, positioned directly behind the captain, is located in the wooden handrail that encircled the rear half of this central command area. The aft bulkhead carries several auxiliary consoles: Mission Ops, Science, Environmental and Engineering, although these could be customised as needed. The Bridge is also equipped with a food replicator. By necessity, the bridge has easy access to and from all other important areas of the ship. In all, there are six doors leading from the room. Moving clockwise from the main viewscreen, the first door, level with, and to the right of Conn, leads directly to the Battle Bridge emergency turbolift. At the rear left of the Bridge, a shallow alcove contains two doors, one of which contains a head, the other to a corridor leading to the Observation Lounge. The door at the rear right of the room opens onto a standard turbolift. Continuing around, the fifth door leads into the Captain's Ready Room, the sixth to another turbolift. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") As the Main Bridge houses so many critical systems, various emergency enviromental and power backups are included so that duty personnel can continue to work for up to 72 hours, in the event of a major shutdown or incapacitation of the vessel. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual) :'''''See also: Battle bridge. Observation Lounge The Observation Lounge was located directly behind the Main Bridge. The room was usually used as a conference room for the vessel's senior staff. It featured large, aft-facing windows that offered a spectacular view of the back of the starship and space beyond. A conference table with seating for ten people was the main feature of the room, with LCARS screens on the port and starboard walls for information displays and retrieval. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") Main Engineering Primarily located on Deck 36, Main Engineering is an open-plan facility, directly accessible from the corridor. Consisting of two levels, it houses the vessel's warp core and primary engineering support systems. The corridor bulkhead houses the Master Situation Monitor. Inside the main section, the master systems display, affectionately known as the pool table, is the operational focus of the room. Beyond this, heading towards the warp core, the Chief Engineer's office and several support consoles are located on the left, and the Assistant Chief Engineer's console on the right. These form part of the bulkhead protecting the main part of Engineering from the warp core. Access to the upper level, a circular area surrounding the warp core, can be found by a ladder on the left of the warp core or an elevator on the right. The upper level has access to many auxiliary systems, as well as egress points to deck 35. In the event of a major failure, such as an imminent warp core breach, Main Engineering is equipped with isolation doors to seal off various sections of the facility - usually to seal off the warp core prior to detonation or ejection. Medical Facilties The Galaxy class' medical department is charged with providing health care to the ship's company and all attached personnel. The extended nature of many starship voyages as well as the hazardous nature of Starfleet duty can make this a considerable challenge. Additionally, the diverse range of lifeforms both in Starfleet as well as on various destination planets dramatically increases the scope of the task. The medical department, under the direction of the chief medical officer, is principally located in two sickbay facilities on Deck 12. The primary facility, located on the port side of the ship, consists of two medical intensive-care wards, an attached laboratory, the chief medical officer's office, and a small nursery. The second facility, located on the starboard side of the deck, is similar to the primary sickbay, but features two dedicated surgery suites, a physical therapy facility, a nursery, and a null-grav therapy ward. Adjacent to the second facility is a dental care office and a full biohazard isolation unit. These facilities provide the medical staff with an impressive complement of tools with which to handle an extraordinary range of medical problems for both known and presently unknown species. Capabilities include a full equipped medical laboratory with advanced bio-assay and lifeform analysis hardware. Also available are nanotherapy, genetic sequence, and virotherapeutic equipment. Medical lab capabilities can be bolstered by employing the lab services of one of more shipboard science departments. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual) Emergency Bio Support Unit There is a seperate room located near the main Sickbay facility on Deck 12 that contains the Emergency Bio Support Unit. Patients with severe burning injuries can be treated here in a closed cell. (TNG: "Transfigurations") Counselor's Office The ship's counselor has her own office, located near the main Sickbay, where crewmembers in need of emotional support can meet with the counselor. (TNG: "Hollow Pursuits") Crew Quarters Starfleet recognizes that its single most important system and most valuable resource is its people. The crew of a starship determines, far more than any technology or hardware, the success of any given mission. Accordingly, Starfleet has a long tradition of placing its personnel at the top of its priority list. The long, exacting, and frequently hazardous nature of starship duty places a very considerable toll on its crew. Yet the nature of Starfleet missions requires each crew member to be continually operating at very near 100%. The success of a mission, the safety of the ship, or the fate of an entire planet can at any moment hinge on the performance of any crew member. Reconciling the demanding nature of starship duty with the need to maintain quality over extended periods is a difficult goal, but Starfleet's personnel policies make it a reality. Starfleet personnel are well trained and highly motivated, but maintaining that motivation is on ongoing challenge. Starfleet's command structure is designed to support this philosophy and its officers understand the importance of nurturing and encouraging the efforts of each crew member. Educational facilities range from training simulators, classrooms, and professional advancement programs to informal gathering of crew members. Significant blocks of off-peak holodeck usage time are typically reserved for training exercises - such simulations can often be counted as field experience toward promotions. Many starships have ongoing lecture programs featuring visiting mission specialists who are often at the forefront of their fields of study. All these permit interested individuals to advance at their own pace within their chosen specialty, or to gain the knowledge and experience to branch into other areas. The crew quarters of the Galaxy class are located in the ship's saucer section. This provides safety for non-essential personnel and civilians in the event of saucer separation during combat. There are four types of crew quarters: *Standard Crew Quarters; *Officers' Quarters; *Executive Quarters; *VIP and Diplomatic Guest Quarters. Starfleet personnel from the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade up to Commander are given one set of quarters - the Officers' Quarters - for themselves. In addition, department heads and their assistants are granted such privileges as well. The Captain and Executive Officer of a Galaxy class starship have special quarters, located on Deck 8. These quarters are much more luxurious than standard Officers' Quarters, but share the same basic amenities. The second officer and senior staff have similar quarters, with less area, generally between that of the Executive Quarters and the Officers' Quarters. (TNG: "Where Silence Has Lease") The Galaxy class starship is a symbol for Federation authority, and a key tool in dealing with other races and cultures. As a result, there is often the need to transport or accommodate Very Important Persons, diplomats, or ambassadors. Special quarters are set aside for their comfort. Whilst they share the amenities common to Officers' Quarters and Executive Quarters, these VIP facilities are larger still. (TNG: "Too Short A Season") Recreational Facilties Recreational facilities aboard the Galaxy class starship range from four holographic environment simulators, two fully equipped gymnasiums and other exercise and sports facilities, a concert hall and theatre, an arboretum, a fencing room, a phaser range, and a variety of lounges for off-duty use. Holodeck The Galaxy class carries several holodecks, which are located on Deck 11. Smaller versions of the standard holodeck, holosuites are designed for individual usage. There are twenty holosuites on board, located on Decks 12 and 33. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual) Phaser Range The Phaser Range is located on Deck 12. A person stands in the centre of the room - illuminated only by the light that comes from the circular platform the person is standing on. Coloured circular lights, approximately the size of a human hand, whirl across the walls, and the person aims and fires at selected targets. After completing a round, the amounts of hits and misses, along with the percentage of accuracy is announced by the ship's computer. There are at least 15 levels of difficulty, and the range can be customised for two-player competition. The phaser range is also used by security officers to train personnel in marksmanship. (TNG: "A Matter of Honor") Fencing Room There is a seperate Fencing Room aboard the Galaxy class starship. Aboard the USS Enterprise-D, Captain Jean-Luc Picard, of French origin, usually fenced with fellow crewmembers. (TNG: "We'll Always Have Paris") Weight Room The weight room is located on Deck 12, next to the phaser range. This room has full body-building and exercise apparatus available for crew's disposal. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual) Theatre and Concert Hall There is a large theatre aboard, which is equipped to seat large groups of people. The theatre can also be used as a concert hall for musical performances by crew members. (TNG: "Sarek" and TNG: "Frame of Mind") Ten Forward Located in the forward most section of the saucer section, on Deck 10. The social center of the ship, Ten Forward has a battery of recreational games including three-dimensional chess, as well as a fully stocked bar carrying syntheholic beverages. The replicators are also able to produce other food and drinks for the crew to enjoy in this relaxed social setting. Its large, panoramic windows permit a staggering view of the ship's passage through space. (TNG: "Q Who?") Educational Facilities There are several small schools located throughout the ship (TNG: "When the Bough Breaks"), and there is at least one specialized workshop aboard (TNG: "Masks"). Scientific Department The Galaxy class starship houses over one hundred separate scientific research labs. Very few of the research labs will remain under the same discipline of science of more than six months. Most share the same design, only a few have extremely specialized equipment. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual) Cetacean Labs The Galaxy class starship carries a complement of cetaceans to assist in guidance and navigation tasks. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual) Among the crew, these facilities are also known as "the dolphin tanks". (TNG: "The Perfect Mate") :These labs are shown within the saucer section of the ''Star Trek: The Next Generation USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D Blueprints cutaway and are mentioned in the Technical Manual. While the area itself was unfortunately never seen on the show, their existence has been confirmed in dialogue.'' Cybernetics Lab The Cybernetics Lab is a circular room, with a raised platform in its centre that contains a shell for a cybernetic body and standing consoles. There are additional wall-mounted consoles throughout the room. (TNG: "The Offspring") Stellar Cartography The vessel also houses a Stellar Cartography bay, located on Deck 10. The lab is served by a direct electro-plasma system power feed from the impulse engines. All information is directed to the bridge and can be displayed on any console or the main viewscreen. (Star Trek: Generations) Cargo Bays There are numerous cargo bays located all throughout the ship. Most of these bays contain, besides sufficient room for storage, cargo transporters and anti-grav units for the transportation of cargo. (TNG: "The Hunted) and (TNG: "Hollow Pursuits") Shuttlebay Systems There are three Shuttlebays aboard each Galaxy class starship. Shuttelbay 1 is located on Deck 4 in the saucer section while Shuttlebays 2 and 3 are on Deck 12 in the engineering section. The Galaxy class contains the latest in Starfleet shuttle and runabout designs. A space-air traffic control room, knows as Flight Ops, controls the Shuttlebay. This is located against the forward wall of the bay, next to the exit for the turbolift. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual) Ships of the Class *[[USS Challenger|USS Challenger]] (NCC-71899) *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] (NCC-1701-D) (Destroyed 2371) *[[USS Galaxy|USS Galaxy]] (NCC-70637) *[[USS Magellan|USS Magellan]] (NCC-?????) *[[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey]] (NCC-71832) (Destroyed 2370) *[[USS Trinculo|USS Trinculo]] (NCC-71867) *[[USS Venture|USS Venture]] (NCC-71854) *[[USS Yamato|USS Yamato]] (NCC-71807) (Destroyed 2365) References *''Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual''; Rick Sternbach, Michael Okuda, 1991. ISBN 1-85283-340-8. * TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds" * TNG: "Force of Nature" * DS9: "Emissary" * DS9: "The Jem'Hadar" * DS9: "Call to Arms" * DS9: "Favor the Bold" * DS9: "The Sacrifice of Angels" * DS9: "Tears of the Prophets" * DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil" * DS9: "What You Leave Behind" nl:Galaxy klasse